Becoming a Sendy
Becoming a Sendy '''is a former series coming to the Wiki Channel. It was picked up to a series on December 22, 2014. It premiered March 16, 2015. The theme song is Where You Belong, sung by the star of the show, Hayley Woodworth. The show was cancelled after season 1 due to low ratings. Overview Brianna, a rebellious and tough teenage girl, has been bounced from one family to another all her life, making herself disliked by everyone she comes across. Being a foster kid is not easy. But, now being a new 18 year old, Brianna is able to finally be free from foster care and go off on her own. She feels like she should be happy about it but the thing is, she has nowhere to go, no money, not much belongings, not even a last name, and she was never properly educated about this kind of stuff. But soon, Brianna is found by Abigail Sendy, a cheerful mother who instantly feels a motherly instinct towards Brianna. After inviting her over and Brianna reluctantly agreeing to, Mrs. Sendy learns Brianna’s story. She feels compelled to help her and decides to take her in and Brianna, having no choice, ends up agreeing. She is forced to attend community college with Aaron, the oldest Sendy son, to build her education. Now, Brianna has a loving family and she must learn to adjust to a new life with the Sendys, leaving behind her independence and putting one foot forward to make it work. Has Brianna finally found the family right for her? Main Characters Hayley Woodworth as '''Brianna Sendy: '''Brianna is a tough eighteen year old girl who always drives people away with her bad and rebellious attitude. She is witty, but not exactly book smart. When she turns 18, she is finally released from the foster care system. She feels like she should feel happy because she's on her own but the thing is, she has no where to go, no money or anything and she was never properly educated about this kind of stuff. Mrs. Sendy, who has dealt with foster care before, somehow finds Brianna and the Sendies take her in. They give her a place to stay for the night and then later on they ask her to stay with them. At first she says she's not going to stay with them but then she ends up staying. From there, she grows with the family and she learns a lot about life and adulthood. Justin Skyes as '''Aaron Sendy: '''Aaron Sendy is an 18 year old freshman in college. He is very well known at his school, but because of the new arrival and his 12 year old brother, he seems to get the least attention in the house. He always tries to outdo Brianna, but deep inside, he sees Brianna as a sister. Josh Andrews Jr. as '''Daniel (Danny) Sendy: '''Daniel is the youngest, 12 years old, and is just like his mother. He is very kind, and always wants to help others. He is the first one to get Brianna to warm up to them. He is a bit of a crybaby, as he is very sensitive. He has a close bond with his mother. Shamila Lutzford as '''Ashley Ulras: Ashley Ulras is an 18 year old girl in college. She eventually becomes Brianna's best friend, even though they are polar opposites. She is very preppy, and always follows the rules. She is average book-wise, but makes up for it in heart and hard work. She'd rather not stand out, but becoming a friend of Brianna Sendy is basically a free ticket to standing out. Allison Munn as Abigail Sendy: Abigail is a cheerful and positive mother, and loves Brianna as if she's her own. She sees Brianna as a younger version of herself, as she went through a lot of the same things when she was that age. She is very stubborn, and doesn't take no for an answer. She has a really close bond with her son, Daniel. Brian Stepanek as Marcus Sendy: Marcus is Abigail's husband. He doesn't deal with Brianna's attitude quite as well and reminds Abigail that Brianna needs to be disciplined. He loves Brianna as a daughter, and wants her to do well in life. He is strict with all of his kids, but is still a pretty cool dad. Episode Guide 'Season One' Wiki Channel picked up a season one for Becoming a Sendy with a total of 18 episodes. Filming for the first season started mid-January 2015. Contract Trivia *On the social network, Chatter, Liberty Dillon posted "IM SO PROUD OF YOU HAY. Your new series is going to rock, and I cannot wait.#BecomingaSendy" along with a picture of her and Hayley Woodworth revealing that Hayley Woodworth possibly has a starring role. *It was later confirmed that she had gotten the lead role of Brianna Sendy. *Karoline Matthews is rumored to have a part on the show. *Justin Skyes is rumored to have a part of the show. *It was later confirmed that he would be portraying Aaron Sendy. Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Projects Category:Shows